


Oczy szeroko zamknięte

by endlesslymissed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Domestic, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslymissed/pseuds/endlesslymissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na końcu i tak okazywało się, że Dean i Castiel są dokładnie tacy sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczy szeroko zamknięte

_Staying awake to chase a dream._

_Tasting the air you're breathing in._

_I hope I won't forget a thing._

_~ Muse - Falling Away With You_

 

Castiel zamknął oczy, próbując zasnąć. To była kolejna noc, kiedy nie było mu dane w spokoju odpłynąć w objęcia Morfeusza. Mimo że był człowiekiem już od kilku miesięcy, wciąż nie mógł przywyknąć do spania. Wydawało mu się to co najmniej dziwne. Czasowa utrata świadomości i towarzyszące temu sny, gorsze lub lepsze. Ale nie tylko to nie pozwalało mu spać. Bo za każdym razem, gdy Castiel kładł się do łóżka, jego umysł dręczył natłok myśli i uczuć tak gwałtownych, że spędzały sen z jego powiek. Cas doszedł do wniosku, iż ludzie są niezwykle skomplikowanymi istotami. Złożoność ich odczuć wciąż była dla niego zdumiewająca. Czasami nie mógł znieść tych wszystkich emocji, wydawały się zbyt trudne do opanowania. Po za tym wiedział, że ma jeszcze tak wiele do przemyślenia.

Wszystko wydawało mu się łatwiejsze, odkąd zamieszkał w bunkrze razem z Samem i Deanem. Nie miał wątpliwości gdzie należy. A raczej tych wątpliwości mieć nie powinien. Bo prawda była taka, że wciąż istniały kwestie nierozwiązane, choć wydawałoby się, że wszystko zostało powiedziane i zrobione. Ale Cas nie powiedział wszystkiego, nie Deanowi. Wciąż były rzeczy, które chciał wyznać, o których chciał z łowcą porozmawiać, ale bał się. Bał się reakcji Deana, bał się, że może wszystko popsuć. W ostateczności wolał milczeć i tylko z powodu przepełniającego go lęku. Wyglądało na to, że Metatron wraz z łaską zabrał mu odwagę.

Castiel otworzył oczy, bo znów w swojej wyobraźni widział Deana. To był chyba znak, że powinien mu powiedzieć, ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Milczenie było po prostu wygodne.

Cas, mimo szeroko otwartych oczu, nie widział kompletnie nic. W sypialni panowały egipskie ciemności, nie dało się dostrzec absolutnie niczego. W takich momentach tęsknił za swoimi anielskimi mocami. Gdy posiadał jeszcze łaskę, mógł wszystko zobaczyć, niezależnie od pory dnia. Słuch miał równie doskonały, co wzrok. I teraz używał zmysłu nieco bardziej przydatnego w ciemnościach. Nasłuchiwał uważnie, lecz do jego uszu nie dochodził nawet najcichszy dźwięk. Wyglądało na to, że Winchesterowie spali jak zabici. Nie dziwił im się. Ostatnie polowanie nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Zmiennokształtni potrafili być naprawdę uciążliwi i Castiel miał okazję się o tym przekonać.

Nocne przemyślenia przerwały kroki słyszalne z korytarza. Castiel nie tracił czujności. Po chwili nadchodzącą postać słyszał tuż przy swojej sypialni. Drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc cicho. Cas wstrzymał oddech. Nie musiał widzieć, aby mieć świadomość, kto przyszedł do niego w środku nocy.

\- Cas? Śpisz? – wyszeptał Dean, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. Czuł się dziwnie, przychodząc tak do przyjaciela, gdy ten spał. Ale tej nocy łowca czuł się wyjątkowo samotnie, a uczucia dawały o sobie znać bardziej niż zwykle. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Chciał po prostu być obok Castiela. I choć nareszcie był z nim i Samem, nareszcie mogli razem współpracować, tworzyli zespół, to Cas wydawał się łowcy tak bardzo odległy jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Niby miał go na co dzień, na wyciągnięcie ręki, jednak coś ich blokowało. Dean wiedział, że to jego wina. Nigdy nie był dobry w wyrażaniu swoich uczuć, a Castiel mu tego nie ułatwiał.

Winchester nie doczekał się odzewu od przyjaciela, toteż odważył się wejść do sypialni, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. W rzeczywistości jednak Castiel nie spał. Gdy tylko usłyszał Deana wchodzącego do pokoju, od razu postanowił udawać, że wędruje po krainie snów. Zamknął oczy i starał się opanować oddech. Być może postępował nieuczciwie, ale chciał się dowiedzieć co przyniosło tu łowcę i dlaczego nie wyszedł, kiedy nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Dean przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, tuż obok Castiela. Materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Cas drgnął, czując ciepło bijące od ciała łowcy. Pilnował się jednak, nie mógł zdradzić, że nie śpi, lecz trudno było mu leżeć w miarę spokojnie. Obecność Deana cieszyła go i w tym samym momencie martwiła. Cas nie wiedział, czy robi dobrze, ale teraz nie było już odwrotu. Postanowił.

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć. – wydawało się, że Dean mówi do siebie, lecz po chwili Castiel uświadomił sobie, iż łowca zwracał się właśnie do niego. W mniemaniu Winchestera – śpiącego. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Śpisz jak aniołek. – Dean zaśmiał się cicho.

Cas starał się uspokoić szybko bijące serce. Łowca zwracał się do niego szeptem, a oznaczało to, że wcale nie chciał go budzić. A więc Castiel nie powinien słyszeć tego, co za chwilę Dean miał mu wyznać. Na samą myśl o oszukiwaniu przyjaciela poczuł rosnące poczucie winy i lęk. Już nie był tak pewny swojej decyzji. Nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście chciał usłyszeć to, czego Dean nie miał odwagi powiedzieć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Wiesz... – Dean zaczął niepewnie. – Jest tyle rzeczy, których ci nigdy nie powiedziałem. Ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że przez to tak naprawdę nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz.

Castiel czuł jak z każdym słowem łowcy jego serce przyspiesza, o ile w ogóle było to jeszcze możliwe. I tak miał już wrażenie, że ten pompujący krew organ dosłownie za chwilę wyskoczy z jego piersi.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Cas. Wierz mi. Pewnie zabrzmi to żałośnie, ale już od jakiegoś czasu, gdy wyobrażałem sobie, że jestem szczęśliwy, za każdym razem wyobrażałem sobie ciebie przy moim boku. Stałeś się tak ważną częścią mojego życia i nikt nawet nie zapytał mnie o zdanie. Nikt nie zapytał, czy tego chcę. Po prostu wepchnąłeś swój skrzydlaty tyłek w mój życiorys. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że żałuję. – Dean westchnął, po czym zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Nie rozumiał swojego postępowania. Ale możliwość wyrzucenia z siebie ciążących myśli i uczuć przynosiła ulgę, nawet jeśli Cas nie mógł usłyszeć.

\- Czasem się zastanawiam, czy to wszystko przez to, że wyciągnąłeś mnie z piekła. Ale nigdy nie łykałem historyjek o więzi i przeznaczeniu, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. – Dean uśmiechnął się smutno. – Wierzę, że sami stworzyliśmy wszystko, co mamy. Tylko problem leży w tym, że nawet nie wiem, co mamy. Nie potrafię tego nazwać. Ale wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry.

Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie przez oddechy i bicia serc. Dean nie powiedział już nic więcej. Po prostu siedział obok swojego przyjaciela i wpatrywał się w jakiś niewidzialny punkt. Cas przez cały ten czas nawet nie drgnął, tylko wciąż skupiał się na spowolnianiu swojego oddechu. Tak bardzo chciał otworzyć oczy, chciał coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek. Ale tego nie zrobił. Po chwili nie miał już takiej szansy, bo Dean podniósł się z łóżka i niemal bezszelestnie opuścił sypialnię. Ale mimo nieobecności łowcy, Cas wciąż nie otwierał oczu. Nie był w stanie, choć tak bardzo chciał.

 

***

 

Castiel otworzył oczy. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że dochodziła ósma rano. Nawet nie pamiętał momentu zaśnięcia. I mimo że dopiero się obudził, czuł się potwornie zmęczony. Doskonale znał powód tego wyczerpania. Wydarzenia z wczorajszej nocy nie dały mu spać spokojnie. Ale Cas, mimo zmęczenia i senności, momentalnie podniósł się z łóżka. Musiał wstać, musiał się czymś zająć. Nie mógł myśleć o Deanie przez cały czas. Obiecał sobie jednak, że z nim porozmawia. Był zmęczony milczeniem i czekaniem na łowcę. Nie mieli przecież wieczności.

Cas swobodnym krokiem podążył w stronę salonu. Od razu uderzył go zapach tostów i świeżej kawy. Po chwili jego oczom ukazał się Sam, siedzący przy stole z niezwykle skupionym wzrokiem skierowanym w laptop. W dłoni trzymał kubek wciąż jeszcze parującej kawy.

\- Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się wstać wcześniej od ciebie. – Cas zaśmiał się cicho, po czym zajął miejsce naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Ten posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie i znów skierował swój wzrok w ekran komputera, intensywnie coś analizując.

\- Dean twierdzi, że to fizycznie niemożliwe. – Sam wywrócił oczami na samo wspomnienie „inteligentnych” komentarzy brata na jego temat.

\- Nad czym tak zawzięcie pracujesz?

\- Garth dzwonił. Ma dla nas robotę. Jest już na miejscu, ale potrzebuje naszej pomocy. To właściwie niedaleko, jakieś dwie godziny drogi stąd.

Castiela cieszyła perspektywa braku wolnego czasu. Będzie mógł zająć się czymś produktywnym. Ponadto wizja odcięcia się od natarczywych myśli wydawała mu się zachęcająca.

\- Jak wygląda sprawa?

\- Kilka porwań na przestrzeni tygodnia. Znaleziono ciała ofiar w kanałach. Wszystkim brakowało kręgosłupa. Garth twierdzi, że ktoś wyjął im je przez gardło. Nie było też kilku narządów wewnętrznych.

\- A serca? – Cas uniósł brwi w pytającym geście.

\- Zostały. Dokładnie u każdej z ofiar.

\- A więc wilkołak odpada.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- Nad czym tak zawzięcie dyskutujecie? – z drugiego końca pomieszczenia dobiegł znajomy głos.

\- O, Śpiąca Królewna wstała. – Sam zaśmiał się cicho i posłał bratu złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Zamknij się i powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

\- Jak mam powiedzieć ci co się dzieje, skoro kazałeś mi się zamknąć?

Dean podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedzieli Sam i Cas, po czym lekko uderzył brata w tył głowy. Castiel wywrócił oczami. Cała sytuacja go bawiła. Przywykł już do niektórych dziecinnych zachowań Winchesterów. Była to zresztą norma. Ta dwójka lubiła sobie robić na złość.

\- Cas, oświeć mnie, bo ten kretyn postanowił drażnić się ze mną już od samego rana.

Wzrok Castiela po raz pierwszy tego dnia spoczął na Deanie. Brunet czuł się dziwnie, czuł się inaczej w jego obecności. W głowie cały czas miał słowa wypowiedziane przez łowcę ostatniej nocy.

\- Garth potrzebuje naszej pomocy. – powiedział w końcu. – Dziwne morderstwa, zdaje się, że to nasza działka.

\- A więc mamy robotę.

\- Mamy robotę. – Sam kiwnął głową, przytakując na słowa brata.

Dean posłał jeszcze Casowi jedno przelotne spojrzenie i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając w stronę łazienki.

\- Dajcie mi pięć minut. – rzucił, po czym zniknął w drzwiach.

 

***

 

\- Sammy, uważaj!

Sam zdążył uniknąć ciosu i powalił ostatniego ghula na ziemię, po czym strzelił prosto w jego głowę. Potwór już wcześniej przybrał jego wygląd i młodemu Winchesterowi dziwnie było zabijać własną podobiznę. Ale to nie była przecież pierwsza nienormalna rzecz, jaka mu się przydarzyła.

Rozpracowywali tę sprawę już od czterech dni. Sprawcami morderstw okazała się jakże urocza rodzinka ghuli. Wyjaśniało to ciała ukryte w kanałach i brakujące narządy. I choć rozwikłali zagadkę i pozbyli się ghuli, i tak nie byli do końca usatysfakcjonowani. Bo nim wpadli na trop morderczej rodziny, nie zdołali zapobiec kolejnym morderstwom, które miały miejsce, gdy cała czwórka łowców już tutaj była. Nie mogli ocalić wszystkich, to nie było możliwe. Ale chyba taka już natura łowców, że ciągle czuli się odpowiedzialni za ludzkie życia. Dean szczególnie.

\- To było mocne. – oznajmił Garth, trącając nogą martwego potwora. – Ale teraz zwijajmy się stąd. Te podziemia nie są zbyt przyjazne.

Po chwili wygramolili się z kanałów i wsiedli do Impali, zaparkowanej na poboczu. Dean odpalił silnik i odetchnął, słuchając cichego warkotu samochodu. Jazda go relaksowała. Nie mieli jednak zbyt długiej drogi do przebycia. Znajdowali się na przedmieściach San Diego, a motel, w którym się zatrzymali był oddalony o jakieś piętnaście minut jazdy. Garth jednak postanowił urozmaicić im te piętnaście minut. Nie potrafił się zamknąć, ale bracia znali go wystarczająco dobrze. Nie byli zaskoczeni. Za to Cas przez cały czas zastanawiał się, czy ten słowotok jest u niego wrodzony, czy nabył go w jakichś stresujących warunkach.

\- Poważnie chłopaki. – ton głosu Gartha był niezwykle entuzjastyczny. – Powinniśmy częściej organizować sobie takie wspólne łowy. Jesteśmy jak... – mężczyzna podrapał się po głowie, szukając odpowiedniego określenia.

\- Fantastyczna Czwórka? – zaproponował z rozbawieniem Sam.

\- Właśnie tak! – wykrzyknął Garth i machnął przy tym ręką, o mało nie uderzając Castiela w twarz. Dean, widząc wyraz twarzy bruneta w lusterku, wybuchnął śmiechem.

Po niedługim czasie, całkowicie wypełnionym gadaniną Gartha, Dean zaparkował przy motelu, w którym się zatrzymali.

\- Chętnie zostałbym z wami, ale jutro muszę być w Phoenix, wiecie, kolejna robota. Jestem komuś winien przysługę. – po tych słowach Garth wysiadł z Impali, to samo uczyniła reszta. – Dzięki za pomoc, chłopaki. Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, dajcie znać.

Garth podarował wszystkim niedźwiedzi uścisk, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, po czym wsiadł do swojego jeepa, którego zostawił wcześniej przed motelem i odjechał. Trójka łowców stała nieruchomo przez chwilę, wpatrzona w światła samochodu, niknące za zakrętem.

\- W sumie nawet go polubiłem. Nie mam tylko pojęcia dlaczego. – oznajmił Cas.

Tak, ten irytujący łowca zdecydowanie dał się lubić. I to samo powiedział Castielowi Sam, tuż przed przyjazdem tutaj.

\- A nie mówiłem?

\- Mówiłeś, mówiłeś. – odezwał się Dean. – A teraz zbierajmy się, czas na nas. Pójdę po rzeczy.

\- Pomogę ci. – zaoferował się Cas. Ale tak naprawdę nie chodziło o pomoc. Mieli porozmawiać i brunet szukał okazji przez ostatnie cztery dni, ale żadna chwila nie wydawała się odpowiednia. Teraz była szansa, bo choć przez moment mogli zostać sami.

Oboje skierowali się w stronę wynajętego pokoju, jednak przez cały czas milczeli. Castiel mimochodem obserwował Deana, lecz nie mógł wyczytać z jego twarzy kompletnie niczego.

Winchester w pośpiechu pakował torby, wciąż się nie odzywając. Cas tymczasem patrzył przez okno i zastanawiał się, co mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Dean? – odezwał się w końcu.

\- Hm?

\- Kilka dni temu, w tę noc przed wyjazdem... Byłeś u mnie, prawda? Wydawało mi się, że cię słyszałem.

Na te słowa Dean momentalnie znieruchomiał. Tamtej nocy był pewny, że Castiel spał. Nie chciał nawet dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mężczyzna wtedy cokolwiek usłyszał.

Cas patrzył wyczekująco na łowcę. Chciał, aby ten się przyznał i chciał, aby powtórzył słowa, które padły tamtej nocy. Bo zaczął rozumieć, że czuł dokładnie to, co Dean.

\- No co ty, Cas. – łowca zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Po co miałbym przychodzić do ciebie w środku nocy? Coś musiało ci się przyśnić.

Dean zrobił najgorsze, co tylko mógł. Skłamał. Natychmiast tego pożałował, ale nie potrafił inaczej. Nie potrafił przyznać się do własnych uczuć. Od zawsze je ukrywał, był przecież doskonałym aktorem. Jednak Castiel znał go na wylot i od razu zauważył niepewność i zmieszanie Winchestera. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego Dean postanowił go oszukać.

\- Tak, pewnie to tylko sny. Wciąż jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiłem się do faktu, że w ogóle muszę spać. – Cas uśmiechnął się, a Dean odpowiedział mu tym samym.

Cała ta rozmowa była jednym wielkim fałszem. Dean skłamał i Castiel postąpił identycznie. Nie przyznał, że wszystko słyszał. Teraz musiał udawać, iż nic się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby tamtej nocy nigdy nie było.

W drodze powrotnej nie odzywali się do siebie. Castiel rozłożył się na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, wpatrując się w okno z niewzruszonym spokojem. Obserwował mijane budynki, ludzi, a gdy wyjechali już z miasta, skupił wzrok na gwieździstym niebie. Próbował odwrócić swoją uwagę od natarczywych myśli, próbował nie myśleć o Deanie. Czuł się przez to wszystko zmęczony. Zamknął oczy w nadziei, że uda mu się zasnąć. Na próżno. Bo wciąż roztrząsał to, co się działo między nim a Deanem. Zaczęli się od siebie oddalać, Castiel to czuł. Miał wrażenie, że wraz ze swoją łaską utracił więź, która niegdyś łączyła go z Winchesterem.

Dean natomiast zawzięcie wpatrywał się w jezdnię i był skupiony na prowadzeniu auta bardziej niż zwykle. Nie umknęło to uwadze siedzącego obok Sama, jednak ten nie skomentował zachowania i zaciętej, a zarazem zmartwionej, miny brata. Zrzucił to na zmęczenie, spowodowane polowaniem. Ale Dean nie był zmęczony. Czuł się chory. Przez kłamstwo, którym obdarował Castiela. Odepchnął go od siebie, doskonale miał tego świadomość. Żałował, oczywiście, że żałował, ale nie miał zamiaru nic zrobić. Bał się. Pogubił się w tym wszystkim. Nie wiedział, kim jest dla niego Cas. I nie wiedział kim chciałby, żeby był.

I Dean, i Cas – oboje zaczęli budować dzielący ich mur, choć jeszcze nie byli tego świadomi. Tak samo jak nie byli świadomi tego, że ten mur będzie niezwykle trudny do zburzenia.

 

***

 

Castiel westchnął i potarł zmęczone oczy. Kolejna niespokojna noc. To już powoli stawało się dla niego normą. Ale teraz nie chodziło o to, że nie mógł spać. Po prostu nie chciał. Wciąż czuwał, wciąż miał nadzieję na kolejną nocną wizytę Deana. I choć Cas uważał swoje postępowanie za absurdalne, i tak czekał. Czekał na kolejne kłamstwo, z szeroko zamkniętymi oczami.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło od tamtej nocy. Trzy, cztery, a może pięć tygodni. Castiel stracił już rachubę. I to był jedyny raz, Dean nie pojawił się już więcej. Od rozmowy w motelu nawet o tym nie wspominali, ani Cas, ani Dean. Dlatego brunet nie rozumiał swojego zachowania. Nie rozumiał dlaczego od tamtej pory czekał każdej nocy, czując jak serce szaleńczo bije w jego piersi. Nie pozwalał sobie na otworzenie oczu, zupełnie jakby Dean cały czas był tuż obok. Ale w rzeczywistości była tylko pustka. I z takim uczuciem pustki Cas w końcu zasypiał każdej nocy, zmęczony czekaniem.

Tak naprawdę nie wiedział jaki sens był w tym wszystkim. Nie rozumiał swojego postępowania, nie rozumiał zachowania Deana. O wiele prościej byłoby wyznać prawdę, pozwolić uczuciom dojść do głosu. Castiel nie wiedział skąd wzięły się wszystkie te ograniczenia. Być może była to część człowieczeństwa. Bariery, brak szczerości. Jednak nie miało znaczenia, czy Cas miał łaskę, czy nie. Wobec innych zawsze był szczery, mówił to, co pomyślał. Dean był wyjątkiem. Przy nim Cas tracił grunt pod nogami, zastanawiał się, co mógłby powiedzieć, co byłoby właściwe. Ale czy to nie prawda powinna zawsze pozostawać tą właściwą opcją? Już nie był tego taki pewien. Kłamstwo powoli stawało się dla niego dobrą alternatywą. Zupełnie tak, jak dla Deana. A więc bez znaczenia, kim był Castiel. Aniołem, człowiekiem, przyjacielem, zdrajcą. Nie ważne, co czuł. Smutek, ulgę, radość, zagubienie. _Na końcu i tak okazywało się, że on i Dean są dokładnie tacy sami._

W pokoju rozległo się ciche skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Castiel zamarł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Dean tak po prostu znów przyszedł do niego po kilku tygodniach. Brunet czuł się dokładnie tak, jak wtedy. Przepełniały go lęk i niepewność. Ale czuł też nadzieję. Nadzieję, że wreszcie coś się zmieni. Zasługiwali na to, minęło tak wiele czasu, który nieustannie tracili.

\- Cas? Śpisz? – to samo pytanie, ten sam znajomy szept.

Cas popełnia kolejny błąd. Milczy. Kolejne kłamstwo, kolejny przytłaczający go niepokój. Wie, że robi źle i to doprowadza go do szału. Ale świadomość źle podjętej decyzji niczego nie zmienia.

Brak odzewu ze strony Castiela jest kolejnym niemym przyzwoleniem dla Deana. Łowca podchodzi do łóżka i siada ostrożnie na jego brzegu. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy. To samo postępowanie, ten sam schemat. Jednak słowa, które miały za chwilę paść, były zupełnie inne.

\- To niedorzeczne, wręcz śmieszne. Nie rozumiem dlaczego znów to robię. Ale chyba nie potrafię inaczej, Cas.

Dean zamilknął na chwilę i tylko wpatrywał się w spokojną twarz Casa. Jednak ten spokój był tylko pozorny, choć łowca nie miał pojęcia. Po prostu patrzył na niego i próbował połapać się we własnych uczuciach. Myślał o tym, przez co razem przeszli. Zaczynając od wyciągnięcia z piekła aż po walki z aniołami. I wylądowali tutaj. Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że cała ich wspólna podróż była wypełniona poświęceniami. Poświęceniami Castiela.

\- Chciałbym ci tyle powiedzieć. Jestem już zmęczony noszeniem tego ciężaru sam. Ale tak musi być. Nie mogę wszystkiego wyjawić. Jestem cholerną Puszką Pandory. Wewnątrz jest tylko ciemność. Jeśli pozwolę ci wejść, utoniesz w niej. I tak już zbyt wiele poświęciłeś, przeze mnie. – Dean westchnął. – Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że zabrałem ci wszystko. Zupełnie jakbym to ja obdarł cię ze skrzydeł, nie Metatron.

Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kolejny ciężar spoczął na jego ramionach. Czuł się winny. Miał wrażenie, że niszczył wszystkich dookoła. Wszystkich, na których mu zależało. Był tym zmęczony. Nie chciał już mówić nic więcej. Ale powiedział. Dean powiedział o Samie, o tym, jak mu nie ufał. Opowiedział o swoich ciągłych wyrzutach sumienia, o tym, jak czuł się winny wszystkiemu, co się działo. Wciąż myślał, że jego przyjaciel śpi, myślał, że nie słyszy.

Ale Castiel słuchał. Słuchał też swojego bicia serca. Czuł, jak z każdym słowem Winchestera łamało się coraz bardziej.

 

***

 

Castiel upił z kubka kolejny łyk kawy, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Była piąta rano, Winchesterowie jeszcze spali, ale on nie mógł. Nie mógł spać już od dłuższego czasu, mimo że był tak bardzo zmęczony. Przypominał cień samego siebie. Sińce pod oczami, zgarbiona postawa, puste spojrzenie. To wszystko trwało już tak długo. Castiel z trudem znosił nocne wizyty Deana. To niszczyło go od środka. Słowa, które słyszał były zbyt bolesne, a nie mógł podzielić się nimi z nikim. Dean dał Castielowi swój ciężar i nie był nawet tego świadomy.

Cała ta farsa trwała już od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Dean przychodził do Casa co kilka dni, czasem tygodni. I za każdym razem mówił. Czasem o błahych rzeczach, czasem wspominał chwile, które razem dzielili i to sprawiało, że Cas uśmiechał się w duchu. Ale tak było tylko kilka razy. Częściej padały słowa, które były po prostu zbyt ciężkie do udźwignięcia. Castiel jednak słuchał. I to nie rozgrzewało jego duszy, wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się coraz gorzej.

Brunet przeczesał dłonią włosy i oparł ręce na blacie stołu. Zamknął oczy i natychmiast zalały go wspomnienia jednej z najgorszych nocy.

 

 

_\- Pewnie doskonale o tym wiesz, ale ja nigdy ci nie mówiłem. Pamiętam piekło, Cas. Każdą spędzoną tam minutę, całe 40 lat. Pamiętam ból, który nie miał końca. Pamiętam jak rozrywali mnie, kawałek po kawałku, tylko po to, bym za chwilę znów był cały. – głos Deana drżał, Castiel był niemal pewny, że łowca płacze. – Wciąż pamiętam satysfakcję Alastaira, ten jego uśmiech, gdy byłem torturowany. Ale temu sukinsynowi największą radość sprawiała moja słabość. To był ten moment, gdy się złamałem. Niczego tak bardzo nie żałuję, Cas. Niczego nie żałuję tak, jak tego, że torturowałem inne dusze. Stałem się cholernym pupilkiem Alastaira, uczył mnie, jak zadawać ból. A ja chłonąłem wiedzę, byłem wzorowym uczniem. – Dean zaśmiał się gorzko. – Wiesz, co było najgorsze? Podobało mi się to, Cas. Po prostu czerpałem z tego pieprzoną satysfakcję. Zadawałem innym ból, którego sam doznawałem i przynosiło mi to ulgę. Minęło tyle lat, a ja wciąż czuję się z tego powodu chory._

_Dean przerywa i przymyka powieki, próbując zatrzymać łzy, na próżno. Znów pochłania go pustka, znów traci spokój, którego być może tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał. Łowca niepewnie chwyta Casa za rękę, stara się to robić ostrożnie, aby go nie obudzić. Castiel pod wpływem dotyku zamiera na moment i wstrzymuje oddech._

_\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że pobyt w czyśćcu mnie oczyścił? To nie była do końca prawda. Piekło nigdy całkowicie nie znika, już zawsze będzie we mnie. To tak, jakbym był skażony, Cas. To samo powiedział mi Alastair._

_Castiel zaciska powieki jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Czuje, jak łzy wypływają z jego zamkniętych oczu. Cieszy się, że jest odwrócony do Deana plecami, bo tym razem wyraz twarzy mógłby zdradzić go od razu._

_Tak bardzo żałował. Żałował, że nigdy nie reagował na słowa Deana. Żałował, że pozwolił, aby ta chora gra w ogóle się zaczęła. Teraz go to przerastało. Nie miał już siły słuchać, cierpienie Deana sprawiało mu ból._

_\- Co ty właściwie we mnie widzisz? Bo ja nie potrafię dostrzec niczego. Wyciągając mnie z piekła, musiałeś widzieć, w jakim byłem stanie. Musiałeś też widzieć moją duszę, prawda? W takim razie nie rozumiem, Cas. Po prostu nie rozumiem. Dlaczego wciąż jesteś gdzieś obok? Nie rozumiem._

_Dean nie powiedział już nic. Wciąż jednak siedział obok Casa, cały czas delikatnie trzymając go za rękę. Tej nocy został trochę dłużej, ale ani jedno słowo nie opuściło już jego ust._

_Castiel przez cały czas leżał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie potrafił inaczej._

 

 

Cas drżał. To było dla niego za trudne, nie mógł już znieść ciężaru wszystkich rzeczy, które odkrył przed nim Dean. Sam fakt, że łowca zdecydował się cokolwiek z siebie wyrzucić, był dla niego zaskakujący. Dean rzadko zwierzał się bratu, nie wspominając już o Castielu. Brunet nigdy nie sądził, że to się stanie, a jeśli już, to nie w tak trudny sposób. Intencją Deana nie było nawet wyjawienie prawdy, za bardzo się bał. Chciał tylko poczuć ulgę, wypowiadając pewne słowa na głos. Castiel tego nie rozumiał, choć próbował. Próbował zrozumieć łowcę od dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszedł do niego pod osłoną nocy.

Czuł, że potrzebuje świeżego powietrza. Musiał odetchnąć, zebrać rozbiegane myśli. Castiel czuł się bezradny, nie wiedział już co robić. Wszystko zaszło za daleko. Bał się, że coś straci. Nie wiedział skąd wziął się ten irracjonalny strach, jednak był gdzieś w głębi niego.

Cas opuścił bunkier, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, aby nie obudzić braci. Nie dbał nawet o wzięcie płaszcza.

Niemal od razu uderzył go poranny, sierpniowy chłód. Czuć już było zbliżającą się jesień. Jednak Castiel zignorował uczucie zimna, mimo że miał na sobie tylko cienką koszulkę. Usadowił się na niewielkim murku, umiejscowionym obok schodów, które prowadziły do bunkra. Utkwił swój wzrok na polu porośniętym wysoką trawą, której nikt nie kosił już od długiego czasu. Źdźbła powiewały na wietrze. Ten widok uspokajał Castiela. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, rzucając pomarańczową poświatę, a ciszę przerywał jedynie śpiew ptaków, które witały nadchodzący dzień. Wszystko wydawało się być tak błogie, kojące, niemal melancholijne. Cas obserwował wschód ze spokojem, jednak wciąż myślał o Deanie. Brunet widział przecież wszystko – stworzenie świata, początek, wzloty i upadki ludzkości, apokalipsę – jednak nic nie miało takiej siły, takiej przytłaczającej mocy, jak to, co łączyło go z tym łowcą.

Cas przymknął oczy i pozwolił chłodnemu wiatrowi owiewać jego twarz. Po chwili jednak uczucie zimna znikło, bo brunet poczuł ciepło bijące od drugiej osoby. Już doskonale wiedział, kto za nim stoi.

Dean narzucił płaszcz na ramiona Casa i bez słowa usiadł obok. Posłał mu jedno krótkie spojrzenie i skierował swój wzrok w stronę wschodzącego słońca.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie jestem? – zapytał w końcu Cas.

\- Nie spałem już od dłuższego czasu. Po prostu usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwi. No i zobaczyłem, że nie wziąłeś płaszcza. – Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dla niego płaszcz był nieodłącznym elementem jego przyjaciela.

Po tych słowach oboje milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, wpatrzeni w horyzont.

\- Co się dzieje, Cas? Jest po piątej rano, nawet Sam nie wstaje o tej porze. Nad czym myślisz tak intensywnie, że nie możesz spać?

Cas nie odpowiedział. W każdym razie nie od razu. Zastanawiał się, jaka odpowiedź byłaby dobra. Postanowił jednak zignorować pytanie Deana. Łowca nie chciałby wiedzieć, co jest nie tak. Tego był pewien.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co jest lepsze? Prawda, czy kłamstwo?

\- Wiele razy. Skąd to pytanie?

\- Po prostu odpowiedz, Dean. – Cas spojrzał prosto w oczy łowcy, szukając w nich rozwiązania.

\- Nie wiem. Nie mogę ci od tak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie wszystko jest czarne albo białe.

\- Więc powinniśmy zadowolić się szarością?

\- Być może. Czasem nie mamy wyboru, Cas.

Tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie chciał zadowolić się szarością. I właśnie o tym oboje myśleli.

 

***

 

Castiel zamknął oczy. Tym razem nie starał się czuwać, chciał po prostu zasnąć. Nawet, jeśli Dean miał pojawić się tej nocy, to Cas nie chciał wiedzieć, nie chciał słyszeć kolejnych słów. I nie dlatego, że go to nie obchodziło. Nie miał siły. Czuł, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Chciał wyjawić Deanowi prawdę, ale bał się. Gdyby się przyznał, wszystko rozpadłoby się w oka mgnieniu. Dean i Cas i tak byli niepewni co do ich relacji. Ich więź stała się ostatnio niezwykle krucha. Zaczęli się od siebie oddalać, od momentu, gdy padło pierwsze kłamstwo, dokładnie dwa miesiące temu.

Rozległo się znajome skrzypienie drzwi. Cas żałował, że nie spał. Ta sytuacja wydawała się być dla niego jakimś błędnym kołem. Za każdym razem Dean przychodził, siadał na brzegu łóżka i mówił. A Cas za każdym razem udawał, że niczego nie słyszy. Już sam nie wiedział, czyje postępowanie było bardziej absurdalne.

Jednak tym razem było inaczej. Dean nie odezwał się od razu, nawet nie upewnił się, że Cas śpi, tak jak miał w zwyczaju.

\- Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje. – wyszeptał w końcu Dean. – To wszystko wydaje się takie dziwne. Chciałbym, żeby okoliczności były inne, chciałbym ci to powiedzieć prosto w oczy. Czasami chciałbym być kimś innym. Może wtedy byłoby łatwiej?

Dean zamilknął na chwilę i potarł dłonią oczy, po czym spojrzał na spokojną twarz Castiela.

\- To głupie. – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Gdybyś to słyszał, pewnie od razu wyfrunąłbyś z bunkra, nawet nie mając skrzydeł. Ale wiesz co? Ja chyba...

I wtedy Cas usłyszał te słowa. Słowa, których myślał, że nigdy nie usłyszy. To wydawało mu się tak bardzo nieprawdopodobne, wręcz nierealne. Ale dzięki temu wiedział, co chciał zrobić. Wyznanie łowcy złamało wszystkie dotychczasowe przeczucia Casa i zamieniło je w fakty. I to sprawiło, że brunet postąpił inaczej. Po raz pierwszy.

Castiel otworzył oczy i patrzył prosto w te należące do Deana. Nawzajem wypalali się wzrokiem. Winchester czuł zażenowanie, a także wściekłość na samego siebie. Nie chciał, aby Cas słyszał. A teraz nie było już odwrotu.

Castiel podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i oparł podbródek na ramieniu Deana. Usta bruneta znajdowały się tuż przy uchu łowcy. Cas chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie wydawało mu się w tym momencie odpowiednie. Bez słowa więc objął Deana, ten jednak nie odwzajemnił uścisku. Cas jednak cały czas czekał na jego reakcję, zdawało się, że na próżno. Myślał, że znów podjął złą decyzję. I to sprawiło, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Po chwili wypuścił Deana z objęć, nie doczekawszy się odzewu. Położył się i odwrócił plecami do łowcy. Zamknął znów oczy, bo być może jednak tak było lepiej.

Dean po chwili otrząsnął się i, wbrew temu, co myślał Castiel, nie wyszedł. Zamiast tego położył się obok i bez słowa objął go. Cas nie odwrócił się w stronę łowcy, jednak nie zaprotestował, nie odepchnął go. Wreszcie czuł ukojenie, spokój. Zupełnie jak Dean.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział, że wkrótce zostanie im to odebrane.

 

***

 

Siedział na kanapie i obojętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora. Bez zainteresowania obserwował, jak kobieta w średnim wieku mówi o proszku do prania. Robiła to jednak – w odczuciu Casa – zbyt entuzjastycznie. Brunet uważał reklamy za jeden z najgłupszych pomysłów ludzkości.

Zniechęcony brakiem czegokolwiek interesującego, Castiel wyłączył telewizor. Mimowolnie westchnął. Nic nie potrafiło zabić czasu, którego miał zdecydowanie za dużo. Od dwóch tygodni on i Winchesterowie nie pracowali nad żadną sprawą i to sprawiało, że Cas wariował. Desperacko chciał się czymś zająć, czymkolwiek, aby zagłuszyć swoje uczucia. W sumie nawet nie był pewny, czy wyruszenie na łowy cokolwiek by dało. Brunet i tak musiałby pracować z Deanem, a od pewnego czasu samo przebywanie z nim było wystarczająco trudne. Do ich życia wkradły się niezręczność i nieufność, a od kilku dni było jeszcze gorzej. Zachowanie Deana stanowiło kompletne przeciwieństwo do oczekiwań Casa. Po tym całym wielkim wyznaniu oczekiwał, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnią, że między nimi będzie wreszcie tak, jak powinno. Ale zamiast tego było jedynie milczenie i unikanie siebie nawzajem. Tamtego ranka Deana nie było już obok Casa, gdy się obudził. Łowca pozostawił po sobie pustkę i Castiel czuł ją każdej następnej nocy, kiedy samotnie próbował zasnąć. Brunet miał wrażenie, że Dean żałował tego, co zrobił. Zachowanie Winchestera właśnie na to wskazywało. Łowca niewiele mówił, a jeśli już, to odzywał się głównie do Sama. Często wychodził i wracał o późnych porach. I teraz też go nie było.

\- Cas? – siedzący obok Sam podniósł wzrok znad książki, po czym odłożył ją. – Powiesz mi co się dzieje, czy dalej mam się domyślać?

Castiel spojrzał na przyjaciela wzrokiem pod tytułem „Naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać?”.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

Sam westchnął i wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że tego nie kupował.

\- Nie jestem ślepy, Cas. A już na pewno nie jestem idiotą. Ty i Dean praktycznie nie odzywacie się do siebie. Mój brat coraz częściej wychodzi i bardziej interesuje mnie dlaczego to robi, niż gdzie się podziewa. Mam wrażenie, że wiesz.

\- Ja i Dean... to skomplikowane. – Castiel spuścił wzrok, czuł się zmieszany. Sam urządził mu przesłuchanie w iście ojcowskim stylu.

\- Tak, gdzieś to już słyszałem. – Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Słuchaj, nie wiem, co się stało między wami, ale powinniście porozmawiać i przestać zachowywać się jak dwójka niezdecydowanych nastolatków. Tak swoją drogą, Cas, wiem, że mój brat potrafi zachowywać się jak kretyn, ale ty?

\- Sam, daj spokój...

\- Oj, zamknij się. – młody Winchester zaśmiał się. – Po prostu skończcie tę operę mydlaną. – Sam poklepał Castiela po ramieniu, wstał z kanapy i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Castiel chciał, żeby to wszystko było takie proste. Niestety sytuacja wyglądała całkowicie odwrotnie.

\- I nie zapomnijcie dać mi zaproszenia na ślub. – krzyknął zza ściany Sam, a Cas momentalnie oblał się rumieńcem.

\- Łoś. – odburknął brunet, robiąc przy tym minę obrażonego dziecka.

\- Słyszałem!

Castiel westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Wyglądało na to, że on i Dean byli łatwi do rozszyfrowania. Nie mógł jednak uwierzyć, że to takie oczywiste. Może Sam po prostu znał ich zbyt dobrze. Ale miał rację. Cas i Dean musieli to zakończyć.

 

***

 

\- Dean, powiedz coś. Powiedz coś, bo zaczynam wariować.

Castiel siedział zgarbiony na kanapie i patrzył smutnym wzrokiem na Deana. Łowca stał naprzeciw niego, oparty o ścianę. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i głowę lekko odchyloną w tył. Bez cienia zażenowania wpatrywał się w Castiela wzrokiem, który wypalał na kilometr. Winchester chciał pokazać, że mu nie zależy, że to wszystko go obeszło. Było jednak całkowicie inaczej.

\- Dean. – kolejna próba. – Wytłumacz mi to. Wytłumacz mi co jest między nami. Myślałem, że tamtej nocy... – urwał. Nie wiedział, jak odpowiednio dobrać słowa.

\- Źle myślałeś. To była pomyłka, chwila słabości. Słabość, Cas. Nic więcej. Po prostu zapomnij o tym.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że dostał w twarz. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał. Dean tak po prostu wyparł się wszystkiego. Ale Cas nie miał zamiaru tego zostawić. Obiecał sobie, że dzisiaj wyjaśnią sobie nawzajem, co czują. Nawet jeśli wymagałoby to wyjawienia prawdy. Winchester przecież wciąż nie wiedział, że Castiel był świadomy jego nocnych wizyt.

\- A więc to nie była twoja pierwsza chwila słabości. – prychnął Cas. Teraz nie czuł smutku. Był rozgoryczony.

\- Słucham?

Zdanie wypowiedziane przez Castiela zatrzymało wychodzącego z pokoju Deana. Poczuł, jak wzbiera się w nim niepokój.

\- Wiem o wszystkim. – Cas podszedł do łowcy. – Przez te tygodnie, gdy przychodziłeś do mnie, ja nie spałem, Dean. Słyszałem każde twoje słowo. – brunet chwycił Winchestera za koszulkę i przytwierdził go z powrotem do ściany. – Więc nie mów mi teraz, że to była tylko cholerna chwila słabości.

Dean milczał przez chwilę. Próbował przetrawić wypowiedziane przez Casa słowa. I im bardziej one do niego docierały, tym gorzej się czuł.

\- A więc cały czas kłamałeś. – Dean zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Nie miałeś prawa, Cas. Nie miałeś prawa tego wszystkiego słyszeć.

Łowca odepchnął Castiela od siebie. Cały czas patrzył na niego wzrokiem pełnym niechęci. Dean pragnął w tym momencie, aby jego przyjaciel cierpiał. Nawet jeśli na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Powiedz mi, Cas. Dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to było dla mnie proste? Wszystko co mówiłeś... – Cas przymknął oczy. – Nie mogłem tego znieść. Tam było zbyt wiele bólu.

\- Ale nie zrobiłeś nic, by to przerwać. Cały czas kłamałeś, przez tyle pieprzonych tygodni.

\- Uczyłem się w końcu od najlepszych, prawda?

Castiel od razu pożałował tych słów. To było najgorsze, co mógł powiedzieć. Ale był tak rozgoryczony, że nie potrafił zdobyć się na cokolwiek innego. Czuł żal do Deana. Sam jednak nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji od niego oczekiwał. Nie przypuszczał, że ta rozmowa będzie właśnie tak wyglądała. Mieli wszystko naprawić, a okazało się, że jedynie niszczyli na nowo.

Dean popatrzył na bruneta z wściekłością, po czym wyszedł.

Castiel czuł, jak rozpada się jego świat, jak kruszy się na drobne kawałki. A jednym z tych kawałków był Dean Winchester. Ten Dean, który nauczył go tak perfekcyjnie kłamać.

 

 

Dean wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze. Nawet nie starał się kryć swojej niechęci. Jego oczy były pełne negatywnych uczuć. Gorycz, wściekłość, bezradność i nienawiść. Wydawałoby się, że takie spojrzenie mógłby posłać tylko swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi, a tymczasem to właśnie na siebie patrzył w ten najbardziej okrutny sposób. Nienawidził siebie. Za swoją naiwność. Nienawidził tego, że był taki pusty. Czuł się pusty. Odtrącał wszystkich dookoła, nie chciał dać sobie pomóc. Każdy ciężar niósł zupełnie sam, na własne życzenie. Nienawidził tego. Ale najbardziej nienawidził tego, że nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie Castiela. Wciąż go odtrącał, mimo że chciał kompletnie czego innego. Ale musiał. Wiedział, że to i tak się nie uda. Dean był zbyt słaby, zbyt pusty. Nie mógł udźwignąć tych uczuć, bo uważał, że nie był ich wart. A obecna sytuacja niczego nie ułatwiała, choć powinna. Teraz, gdy Castiel o wszystkim wiedział, powinno być prościej. Jednak nie było. Cas kłamał, żywił się naiwnością Deana. Winchester właśnie tak to widział.

Prychnął z pogardą i z całej siły uderzył pięścią w lustro. Jeszcze przed chwilą gładka tafla teraz była cała popękana. Odłamki szkła wbiły się w dłoń Deana, ale niewiele go to w tym momencie obchodziło. Nawet nie czuł bólu. Bezradnie oparł się o umywalkę i schylił głowę, unikając swojego spojrzenia widniejącego w pękniętym lustrze. Z martwym wyrazem twarzy patrzył jak szkarłatna krew z jego dłoni spływa po białej umywalce. Nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany. Nie zauważył Castiela stojącego przy uchylonych drzwiach łazienki. Brunet też nie wiedział co robić. Wszystko się posypało, ale chciał jeszcze wierzyć, że da się cokolwiek naprawić. Oszukiwał samego siebie, bo tak było łatwiej.

Castiel w końcu odważył się wejść do łazienki. Dean wciąż stał oparty o umywalkę, nie podnosił wzroku. Cas słyszał jego przyspieszony oddech, w popękanym lustrze widział jak łzy spływają po policzkach i mieszają się z krwią w zlewie. Ten widok łamał jego serce.

Cas znalazł w sobie odwagę i podszedł do Deana, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Łowca drgnął i uniósł głowę, wciąż jednak nie odwracał się w stronę Castiela. Po prostu patrzył na odbicie bruneta w lustrze. Obraz był zniekształcony, uszkodzony. Tafla pęknięta na kilka części pokazywała ich, złamanych, zniszczonych, popsutych. Ten obraz przerażał ich obu.

Castiel nie mógł znieść widoku Deana tak bardzo rozgoryczonego. Oczy łowcy były zaczerwienione, pełne łez. Jego dolna warga drżała, zupełnie jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć, cokolwiek. Ale milczał.

Dean też był przerażony obrazem, który pokazywało pobite lustro. Castiel, stojący nieruchomo z dłonią na jego ramieniu, wyglądał jakby całkowicie zastygł, niezdolny do wykonania choćby jednego ruchu. Jego oczy były puste, ale zarazem pełne lęku. Tęczówki Casa nie wydawały się Deanowi tak niebieskie jak kiedyś. Lazur w jego oczach zgasł.

Oboje byli dokładnie jak lustro, w które patrzyli. Rozbici. Cierpienie ciążyło, stało się namacalne. Dean i Castiel dotarli do martwego punktu.

\- Powiedz coś, bo ja rezygnuję z ciebie. – wyszeptał Cas, wciąż mając nadzieję. Jakże złudną.

Dean milczał. Wciąż patrzył w ich wspólne lustrzane odbicie martwym wzrokiem. I choć Castiel czekał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, to łowca nie miał zamiaru przerwać tej ciążącej ciszy. Po chwili spuścił wzrok i znów wpatrywał się w zakrwawioną umywalkę. Łzy wciąż płynęły.

Castiel nie powiedział już ani słowa. Po prostu wyszedł.

A Dean krwawił dalej.

 

***

 

\- Jesteś idiotą, wiesz o tym?

\- Wiem, Sam. Nie musisz mi przypominać.

Dean spojrzał z niechęcią na stojącą przed nim nietkniętą kolację. Nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. Tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na nic. Czuł się zmęczony tym, co wydarzyło się na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich tygodni. A sama myśl o wczorajszym dniu przyprawiała go o mdłości.

\- Pójdę się położyć. – oznajmił Dean, unikając spojrzenia brata. – Dobranoc, Sammy.

\- Spróbuj posprzątać ten bałagan. Mówię poważnie, Dean. Możesz to jeszcze naprawić.

Dean nie zareagował na słowa brata. Bo ten, według niego, był w błędzie. Nie dało się już niczego naprawić. Cas odszedł. Po wczorajszej rozmowie po prostu zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł bez słowa. Dean nawet nie łudził się, że wróci. Nie po tym, jak go potraktował.

Łowca wszedł do swojej sypialni i padł bezwładnie na łóżko. Nie miał już siły. Tracił wszystkich, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że przyjdzie pora na Casa. Dean brał go za pewnik i być może słusznie. Nie mógł brać za pewnik jedynie swojego zachowania, którym wczoraj na dobre odtrącił swojego przyjaciela. Ale nie mógł go winić za to, że odszedł. Za całą sytuację Dean winił wyłącznie siebie. Żałował, że w ogóle przychodził nocami do Castiela. Teraz wiedział, że nigdy nie powinien był mówić mu tych wszystkich rzeczy.

Łowca zamknął oczy. I powinien był robić to każdej nocy, gdy nie mógł spać i przychodził do Casa. Powinien wtedy po prostu zamknąć oczy. Szkoda, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić, choć dzisiaj przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Tej nocy zaciskał powieki, bo tak było łatwiej, teraz to widział.

I gdy oczy Winchestera były zamknięte, te należące do Castiela pozostawały szeroko otwarte. Brunet patrzył w sufit motelowego pokoju, leżąc nieruchomo w łóżku. Też żałował. Żałował, że nie otworzył oczu, pierwszej nocy, gdy Dean do niego przyszedł. Żałował, że kłamał. Ale nie mógł tego odwrócić. Jedynie teraz miał oczy szeroko otwarte, bo tak było lepiej, teraz to widział. I żałował, że wcześniej nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

I Dean, i Cas – oboje leżeli nieruchomo, nie mogąc spać tej nocy. Każdy z nich czuł to samo, ale każdy zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej. Oczy szeroko otwarte, oczy szeroko zamknięte.

 

_Ale na końcu i tak okazywało się, że są dokładnie tacy sami._


End file.
